There's no time for a head on a plate
by Aurora-swan
Summary: They don't know how it happened, but Eames' wanted. Usually this wouldn't be a problem. But right now it's just bad timing. Mpreg, birth


I remade another fic that I wasn't happy with so here it is.

Warnings: mpreg, graphic birth.

* * *

><p>Eames had a price on his head. No one knew how that had come to happen or why but that didn't change the fact that he was wanted. And it was not that he'd not been wanted before, this was nothing new to him.<p>

The problem was the timing.

And his stubborn husband.

"I am not going without you." Arthur said as he had both his hands placed flat to the counter in the kitchen.

"Arthur..."

"No. Forget it. I'm having her here." Arthur said and shook his head. "I'm not having you missing your daughter's birth just because some bastard decided he wanted your head on a plate. It's not happening, Eames." Eames stood frozen by the kitchen table. He knew very well that there was no point arguing because Arthur had made his mind. There was no changing it now.

"Arthur." he tried again and pressed his hands together. "Please. You're in pain. Let me call Mal so she can take you to the hospital." Arthur, who was in the middle of breathing through another pain, shook his head stubbornly. Eames sighed in defeat and let his arms fall to his side. "Alright, then let me take you?"

"What?" Arthur gasped and looked up from the counter. "You'll be arrested at sight!"

"I know, but what do you want me to do!?" Eames cried and waved his hands questioningly at him. "You're in labour, darling. We can't stop this." With a huge gulp of air Arthur turned towards him, looked down on his bump and cradled it lovingly. His fingers splayed across his waist he took a deep breath and made a decision.

"Call Mal." he said and looked up at Eames with sad eyes. His husband could probably lift from the ground with all that relief flowing through him.

"Thank you." he sighed and reached for his phone.

"Call Mal and tell her to come over. I'm having her here."

Eames looked like he'd been hit in the face and he looked up at Arthur with an expressionless face.

"But... Arthur..."

"End of discussion!" Arthur shouted and hurried into the bedroom. "I'm getting the bed ready!"

The air went very thin all of a sudden. Eames stared at the doorway where Arthur just had disappeared and blinked stupidly. This could not be happening. This was just too much.  
>"Arthur!" he shouted and ran after him as soon as his legs started working. The bed was already stripped on its old sheets as he entered and Arthur was at the moment picking out clean ones. He was not kidding about this, was he? "Arthur?"<br>"No." Arthur said and shook his head as he brought the sheets over to the bed. "I'm not going. I'm not giving birth to our daughter without you. It's not right! I'm not having her without you there!" A loud sob left him and he covered his eyes with a shaking hand. Sheets still in his hand he stood there, scared and brought down by everything this morning had brought them.

"Darling." Eames sighed and wrapped his strong arms around him. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Arthur fell into his embrace and buried his face to his shoulder and sobbed in pure abandon. They stayed like that for a moment, just letting it all out. All the fears of what would be. But nothing could change what was going on.

"This is happening, Arthur. You're having a baby and we can't stop that." Arthur shook his head and pinned himself to his shoulders.

"I'm not going, Eames." he sobbed. "I've decided." He sniffled and pulled back to look at him with a very serious face. "We'll call Mal and ask her to help us. If it gets to much she'll take me. If anything happens we'll call an ambulance. But for as long as it's possible I'll stay right here. I'm not letting you miss this because of some stupid bounty." Eames sighed, looked at him with complete adoration and cupped his face before kissing him lovingly.

"Alright." he sighed. "Alright. But if anything takes a turn..."

"I'll go." Arthur said. "I promise. And don't say I'm putting her life in danger because I'm not. I know what I'm doing."

"Alright." Eames said again and nodded.

"And I say when I've had enough. Not you."

"Alright."  
>"Alright."<p>

* * *

><p>"What do you mean his not going?" Mal inquired. Her voice loud as she demanded an answer from Eames.<p>

"He's not going." was the best answer he could come up with as he heard Arthur let out another pained moan from the bedroom. Twelve minutes, he counted silently as he looked at his watch. "He's not going if I'm not there."

"Well of course his not going!" Mal yelled and Eames threw his hand in the air while rolling his eyes. "He wants you to be there!"

"I know that! But if I go I'll be either killed on sight or taken into custody and I won't be there anyway."

"Eames!" Mal sighed and he could almost hear her shaking her head. There was a long moment of silence and Eames held his breath as he listened for sounds coming from the bedroom. "How was his last checkup?"  
>"Top marks." Eames said and felt his stomach go heavier. They were actually planning this.<p>

"And his mood?"

"Um..."

"Make sure he eats something. Give him plenty to drink. I'll be with you in an hour."

"Don't bring Cobb." Eames said quickly before she hung up on him and he pocketed his phone. He exited the sitting room and stepped into the bedroom.

Arthur was securing the mattress with plastic wrap, covering it with a clean sheet before making the bed with an old duvet and some uncomfortable pillows they never used anyway. He himself had changed too. Those sweatpants had seen better days.

"Mal's coming." Eames said and stared nervously at his husband who, with determination written on his face, fluffed one of the pillows.

"She's not bringing Cobb." Arthur answered him and gave him a sharp look.

"I don't know." Eames said and sighed loudly before running his hands through his hair. "But she'll be here in an hour. She told be you should eat something." Arthur nodded.

"I'm making lasagna."

"Wha... I could_ order _some lasagna for you." Eames frowned and followed Arthur as he made his way into the kitchen again.

"I'm making it." the man growled and attacked the cabinets to find all of the ingredients. "I need to do something to keep my mind off it." Eames was once again beaten and he stood frozen in the doorway while Arthur worked. He picked up his phone.

_He's making lasagna, _he typed in his phone and sent it to Mal, looking for any kind of reason to make Arthur cool down for a bit.

_Looking forward to it, haven't had lunch yet, _was Mal's answer. Eames wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>Arthur breathed through another contraction as he stirred the cheese sauce and Eames stopped chopping the cucumbers for the salad. Any moment now he waited for Arthur to throw in the towel. One part of him hoped he would, the other part hoped he didn't. Both part seemed selfish and he took a huge gulp of air as he repressed every bad scenario popping up in his mind. He knew very well that when Arthur had decided not even the apocalypse would make him change his mind.<p>

Arthur assembled the fucking lasagna and placed it in the oven, stayed by it and waited out another contraction. It was quite possible that the radiating heat helped with the pain a bit.

"Could you keep an eye on it while I have a shower?" he asked and looked at Eames over his shoulder.

"I'd rather keep an eye on you." Eames said and demanded his body to stop trembling.

"I'm perfectly fine to handle a shower." Arthur said firmly and lowered his head between his shoulder.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Wait until the cheese bubbles." He hurried away and Eames turned on the kettle. Maybe a cup of tea could calm him. If not. Well...

He sipped his tea while staring emptily at thin air and listening to the shower. God, he'd be a father soon. To a baby. His and Arthur's baby. A little girl. He fell forward until his head hit the table. He just wished having a baby was as easy as making them. He and Arthur had gotten into the weirdest shit through the years but this took the price.

"Don't burn the lasagna!" came as sudden shout and Eames sat up straight. Turning to the oven he saw the cheese bubble.

"I'm not!" he shouted back and hurried over to take it out. It was a little blackened at the corners. Maybe Arthur wouldn't notice. Fuck, of course he would notice. Arthur was a perfectionist. "It looks perfect! Well done, darling!" He heard a groan coming from the bathroom but didn't bother to clock it. He'd missed at least two of them while Arthur showered anyway.

Eames set the table while he waited and soon enough Arthur stepped out with a fog of steam around him. He must have been showering in nearly scolding water but Eames decided not to ask.

"You alright?" he asked as Arthur waddled heavy towards the table dressed in another pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

"Will be." he said and sat down carefully and poured himself a glass of water. "Give me a plate, please."

Arthur ate slowly, taking his time chewing and Eames tried not to eye him to much. He didn't want him to see the panic in his eyes right now.

"Eames?" Arthur said suddenly and nudges his feet under the table. He lifted his head and tore his eyes of the plate. His husbands eyebrows was knitted together and he reached over the table to take his hand. "I'm fine." Eames let out a huge puff of air and nodded, squeezed his hand in his and kissed his slender fingers.

"I know." he said nervously and felt tears prickle his eyes.

"And I'll be fine." Arthur continued. "It's nature."

"I know." his voice cracked this time and he wiped his tears before they even had time to fall.

"Snap out of it, alright. I'm the one having a baby here, you should be calming me." Eames laughed a little and looked up at a giggling Arthur.

A new wave of pain hit; quite suddenly, and Arthur squeezed Eames fingers and closed his eyes. He was breathing through it, swaying a bit on the kitchen chair and Eames was relief to find himself a little bit calmer now. Arthur didn't seem worried so why should he be?

* * *

><p>He even does the dishes. That ridiculous man. And Eames dries it while Arthur from time to time grips the side of the sink to breath heavily. They seem to become more painful, but if Arthur doesn't complain neither will Eames. He wiped his hands on the towel and placed one of them in his back, felt the tense muscles and rubbed them lightly.<p>

"You're amazing." he smiled and pressed a kiss to his temple. Arthur leaned into it.

"Shut up." he scoffed as the pain let up.

"No, but you are." Eames marvelled and smiled lovingly at him as he pulled him into his arms. He kissed him dearly, rubbed a hand over his tight bump. "You're having a baby, darling. You've no idea how impressed I am." Arthur laughed and wrapped heavy arms around Eames' neck.

"Are you saying you're only impressed by me while I'm having your baby?" he asked teasingly and his husband scowls.

"Idiot." he said with a grin and kissed him again when the bell sounds in the house. "That'll be Mal."

"If she's brought Cobb I'll kill both of them." Arthur sighs and lets go of Eames. "I'll be in the bedroom." Eames gave him one quick kiss before he hurried to the hallway.

Mal stood on their doorstep, a massive bag under her arm and a huge smile on her face.

"Ready for parenthood?" she asked and pushed the bag into Eames arms.

"I hate you, Mal." he giggled and pulled her into a one armed hug. "You sure you want to do this."

"Happy to see you too, Eames." she smiled and kissed his cheek. "It'll be over before we know it. Where's the mommy?" She stepped into the house and roamed the hallway like it was her first time in their home.

"Do not call him that to his face or he'll kill you." Eames warned and closed the door. "In the bedroom. He's covered the mattress in plastic wrap."

"Clever." She hurried away and Eames followed her quickly with the big bag under his arm. "Arthur!?" Arthur was folding the laundry. At the moment he was doing anything to keep his mind of the pain even if it was boring housework. "There you are!" Mal ran across the floor and embraced him, kissed his cheek before looking down at his bump. "And look at you! Oh my goodness, you're beautiful."

"You're so full of shit, Mal." Arthur laughed and pulled a face as another contraction hit. This one was different. The others had been building; warning him about the paint to come. But this attacked like a hoard of buffalos ramming into him with full force. It knocked the breath out of him and he grabbed Mall by her shoulder. Hard.

"Oh jeez." he gasped and curled up as much as his bump would allow it. He breathed through it heavily and felt one of Mal's delicate hands rub his back. "This is a bad one." Even if he managed to say that with a smile it was still pretty painful. He braced his other hand to the bed frame and panted heavily.

"You're doing beautifully, Arthur." Mal beamed and peeled his hand off her shoulder to hold it.

"Where's Eames?" he asked and lifted his heavy head to look around the room.

"Right here, darling." Eames answered and snuck up on him from behind to card a hand through his hair.

"Could you check if we've got some yeast?"

"Yeast?" Eames frowned.

"For bread baking." Arthur moaned and sighed as the pain ebbed away.

"You're not serious?" Eames said and Mall laughed.

"Maybe cookies would be better." she smiled as she looked at Eames and shrugged. "Quicker. Gives you a sugar high when you need it later." Arthur let out a moan that showed he didn't agree and moved away from the bed.

"I'm going to the bathroom."

* * *

><p>Eames rubbed his back through another bad contraction. Elbows braced against the counter, he moaned loudly and curled his hands into hard fists. It had gotten worse since Mal arrived and so far he'd had to stop five times before they'd even rolled out the dough.<p>

"You're doing great." he said with a smile and pressed to his spine when Arthur let out a whimper.

"There!" he cried and let out another whimper as Eames pushed the palm of his hand to just the right spot.

"She's pressing to your spine." Mal smiled and set the dough to chill in the fridge. "It's a good sign, she's moving down."

"Did you have both of your children at home?" Arthur sighed as it all ended and he lifted his head to look at the woman.

"Yep" Mal answered with a giggle and started cleaning up after the batch of sugar cookies. "So you know you're in great hands."

"God I hate you right now." Arthur laughed and pushed himself up from the counter, looked down on his bump and frowned. "Yeah, she does seem lower." He placed a hand under his heavy stomach and nodded to himself. "Definitely lower."

"Good." Eames smiled and pulled him by the neck to catch a kiss. "She'll pop out before you even have time to blink.

"Fuck you, Eames." Arthur said slight scoff.

"How's the pain?" Mal asked with bubbles up to her elbows by the sink. "Any changes?" Arthur furrowed his brow while he pondered, rubbed his hands over his bump while he did so.

"They're..." he croaked before clearing his throat. "There's more of a pulling sensation now. Before it was just squeezing."

"Good." Mal sang happily. "You're getting close, Arthur." Arthur did not seem as thrilled about that as he closed his eyes for just a moment, trying to get it into his head that it would get worse than this. Arthur closed his eyes and licked his lips while a deep wrinkle appeared between his eyebrows.

"You okay?" Eames asked worriedly and rubbed his back with his huge hand. Arthur sighed and wiped the beads of sweat of his brow.

"I think I might... I'm having a nap." he declared, more to himself than anyone else. He let out a huge breath and waddled heavily to the bedroom, leaving Mal and Eames in the kitchen.

Eames could feel how his hands trembled. He thought he was ready for anything but right now he was doubting himself.

"He's alright." Mal said suddenly and Eames turned away from the bedroom door.

"What?" he said with a unintended huff.

"He's alright." she said with a huge smile while looking Eames straight in the face. Eames took a huge breath and nodded.  
>"I know." he told her without really believing himself. "I know. I'll bring him a glass water."<p>

Arthur was arranging a pillow between his legs and behind his back as Eames entered. At the moment he was looking more than bothered and with a huge sigh he was finally relaxing.

"Here." Eames murmured and set the glass down on the night table.

"Thanks." Arthur slurred and closed his eyes, breathed heavily as another contraction took hold of him. "Eames!" He latched out and caught Eames by his wrist.

"Okay, breathe through it." Eames fell to his knees and rubbed his waist. It was getting clear that this was getting harder. "Just tell me. Just say the word and we'll take you to the hospital."

"Shut up." Arthur cried and panted heavily. He let out a loud groan and went slack on the bed as it was over. "Don't make me go, Eames. I don't want to do this without you."

"I know you don't." Eames whispered and kissed his fingers. "But if this gets to hard..."

"Don't." Arthur said quickly and shook his head. "Please, don't." The air got a bit thinner just then. Eames swallowed.

"Okay." he sighed and wiped a couple of tears before Arthur had a chance to see. "I'll be right here."

* * *

><p>Three hours later he was standing by the end of the bed, gripping the wooden frame with white knuckles while waiting for the next wave of deep, pulling pain. That short nap hadn't done much. This was more than he'd ever dared to believe, and the exhaustion swimming over him was not what he'd expected. But he was not giving up or realising that the scheduled planning had flown passed him. The concentration of the pain had taken over, and there was nothing more he could think of than what this would bring him. What this would bring him, and the man standing beside him. That was his world right now.<p>

"There we go." Eames murmured calmly as he pressed a firm hand to his rippling spine. "Well done, darling. Getting closer by the minute." Arthur moaned and dropped his head between his trembling shoulders, let out a long, breathless cry as the contraction peeked and he could feel how his knees were about to give up under his own weight.

"It hurts so bad." he blurted out between tired sobs as the pain passed. "Can't she just come already."

"She's fighting just as hard as you." Eames smiled and kissed his temple." Alright? She'll be here any moment now."

"Close." Mal declared and stood up from where she'd been kneeling behind Arthur. She placed a comforting hand on his hip and rubbed it in circles. "You're doing wonderful, sweetie, but transition's coming. We better get you on the bed."

Eames didn't dare to think about transition. He knew this was gonna be hard, seeing his lovely Arthur in pain, but he thought all this would be over by now. And to think that this might take a turn for the worse was something he was not ready to accept. Arthur had been through enough by now.

"We'll move slowly, alright." Mal said and cupped the man's shoulders to bring him under her lead. "We'll get you nice and comfy."

"Sure you don't wanna go?" Eames asked carefully but Arthur answered with nothing more than a annoyed grunt.

Too tired to protest Arthur let go of the bed frame, grabbed Eames by his muscular upper arms and hanged on with all his might. Eames held him by the elbows, moved slow and easy around the corner of the the bed while staring with fright at Arthur's face.

"Nice and easy." he murmured as Arthur dragged his feet across the floorboards. "D'you wanna lay down for a bit?" Arthur nodded, panted as the contraction started to hit and he stopped in his tracks to breathe.

"Okay, pause." Mal said and pressed her hand to the same place as Eames had done on Arthur's back. The pains had radiated there a couple of hours ago. Every contraction had brought backbreaking pain and Eames had noticed the ease just a little warm pressure could do while giving him a back rub. Arthur had whimpered in sudden relief and ordered him to keep his hand still. Since then they'd just kept doing it.

Arthur's deep panting turned in to a long, excruciating moan which rose up into a great wail. Knees were close to bend and he pulled Eames with him in his pain. But Eames kept him there. His heart may be pounding and his mind may be racing, but he kept Arthur there. Not running out, not screaming at Mal for not helping, not screaming at himself. He was still in control.

"Breathe through the pain, love." he murmured without so much wincing as Arthur's nails dug into his skin. "Breathe through it"

It passed quite suddenly with Arthur letting out a loud moan in relief and Eames felt the wetness plash over his feet. Looking down he saw Arthur's waters pour down his shaking legs, creating a rather huge puddle beneath their feet. None of that mess mattered sight now, because Arthur was now having the first break from the constant pain in an hour.

"Oh god." Arthur sighed and let his head roll to the side. "That feels so much better."

"I'll clean that up." Mal said, rather excited herself now that they were making progress. "Eames will help you up on the bed." She was looking at Eames, her piercing brown eyes filled with something he envied right now.

She looked so fucking experienced in this shit!

Taking a deep breath to calm his sudden rage he turned to Arthur and pressed a quick kiss to his brow.

"Alright, you heard the lady." he smiled and helped him down on the mattress that had been prepared for the fluids that at the moment was soaking Eames' socks. He would have taken them off if Arthur would let him, but right now there was no way he was letting go of his biceps.

"Eames." he moaned and took a huge breath. "Help me on my knees."

"Then you have to let go of me, love." Eames murmured and remembered to smile as Arthur opened his eyes. He wasn't allowed to look scared right now. Arthur's arms fell to the bed with a thump and he flexed his fingers that ached from the hard grip. "There we go."

He stood braced on elbows and knees on the bed, wiped his brow on the sheet and tried to relax while Eames rubbed his back.  
>Things were about to take a turn for the worse. It was in the air; hanging over them like a thick mist and Eames felt that Arthur wasn't the only one that needed to get ready. Eames felt his hands shaking as the travelled across Arthur's rippling back. He needed caffeine. A smoke. A bathroom break. Just a fucking break! Everything was just so eerie. Seeing Arthur in pain and not being able to do anything about it was just wrong. Even if he knew very well that this would end with something beautiful, the road to get there was just wrong.<p>

Arthur grabbed onto the sheet. Hard. And let out a long, aching whine. His body went tense under Eames' hands and Arthur smashed his face to the mattress. At that moment Eames was glad Arthur couldn't see him, because he couldn't hold up this charade of encouraging and excite anymore. His face fell and he stared at his husband with his heart in his throat.

Transition. Terri-fuking-fying transition.

The cries and moans were now constant. Escalating from moans into full throated screams and yet again falling into moans only to start over again.

Mal turned up from nowhere on Arthur's other side. Her inhuman control must have noticed Eames panic because right now she was the one taking care of his husband while he, frozen and useless, kneeled on the mattress with his hands just hoovering around poor Arthur.

"Deep breaths." she repeated like a buddhist mantra. "In and out. Deep and calm." Her hand was pressing to his spine and Eames hated himself for feeling disgusted. She wasn't supposed to be the one caring for Arthur right now. He was! Yet, there he sat like a bloody idiot.

But Mal's words didn't seem to reach the screaming mess between them. Arthur was far gone and their friend's attempt to reach out to him failed. She looked up at Eames, that same fucking experience glowing around her like an aura that probably would bring calm to any other person. But not to Eames.

"Eames?" she asked with a sudden furrow of her brows. "I think you could use a couple of breaths too." The air hit him like a gunshot in the chest when he took his first breath after a possible minute of holding it. "Take a moment, alright. You're more helpful awake than passed out on the floor."

"I..." he gulped and closed his mouth just as Arthur started wailing loudly again. He looked at his trembling form in pure fear. Everything was out of control. That's when he felt the hand touching his shoulder and he turned to Mal again. All the anger was suddenly gone.

"This is normal Eames." she said, that happy smile replaced with a serious frown. "I know it's scary but he's doing fine. He's doing fine." Eames let out a nervous growl and wiped the first couple of tears that came tumbling down his cheeks. "Eames. He knows what he's doing. His body knows."

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked helplessly and braced his hands on his thighs. He was ready now. Ready to let it all in and to let the fear embrace him.

Mal turned that frown upside down and nodded approvingly. Maybe she'd noticed that he wanted to punch her for the last three hours.

"Just hold his hand." she said. "Remind him to breathe." Eames nodded, cleared his throat and let out a huge breath. "Be his rock."

"Alright." he croaked. "Alright." He pried Arthur's hand off the sheet and held it in his, winced at his hard grip but pushed it aside as he bowed down to bury his face close to Arthur's.

There was no avoiding the clear signs of excruciating pain the man was going through right now. His face bundled up he sucked his breaths through gritted teeth that only parted when he wailed.

"You're really close." Eames murmured and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Minutes away from holding her. But you need to breath, alright? Take a deep breathe for me." It seemed for a moment that Arthur was out of reach, just as he had been when Mal tried to do this. The cries and wails continued for at least another minute and Eames started to give up. "C'mon love, deep breaths."

Arthur choked in the middle of a cry and it took all his effort to close his mouth. Arching his neck he finally took a deep breath through his nose and Eames felt like leaping of the bed and shout out in relief. Instead he listened to Arthur letting out the same breath through his mouth before starting over again while he himself smiled like a loony. "There we are." He could feel his husband relaxing a bit and some of all that fear let go of his guts. "Well done, Arthur. Well done." He sat up on his knees and sighed as he felt a few pounds lighter. New tears tumbled down his cheeks without him knowing why really. Maybe it was the knowledge that Arthur was still in there. Or maybe it was that they were really close to the end. Whatever it was Eames didn't care if it remained a mystery because he felt lots better than ten minutes ago.

"Well done." he sang and rubbed his back with his free hand that wasn't crushed by Arthur. "You've nearly there."

The next minutes ticked on with Arthur taking all the commands in silence. Eames wasn't prepared for anything when Arthur suddenly pushed himself up on his knees and braced his hands on his thighs. The deep breaths continued and Eames was surprised to find his face so relaxed. Every exhale had turned into a long, low moan that vibrated through their bedroom where the act that had led to this had taken place. It was soothing and Eames was there to catch him as he fell backwards. He sat back and splayed his legs in front of him, relaxed in his husband's strong arms and leaned into his soft kisses to his temple. Eames had wrapped himself around him while he swayed back and forth. It felt like he moved into a dozen different position before he ended up in one where he seemed comfortable enough to reach the end.

"Nearly there." he reminded him with a soothing voice as Arthur, on his knees, pushed his forehead into the nape of Eames neck. "Almost there." Arthur's hand gripped tightly at Eames shoulders, his whole bodyweight was pressed agains him and Eames supported him; listened to his whimpers and cries while he rubbed his back.

Soon enough things started to change again. Arthur's moans turned into soft grunts and he went lax against Eames. Mal noticed this and crawled up on the bed to check him again. She nodded with an excited smiled on her lips that Eames had been longing for since yesterday afternoon.

"Very close." she said happily. "He'll snap out of it any second now."

Thirty minutes of hellish transition and Arthur opened his eyes. Eames felt his insides jolt at the sight and he pressed his cheeks to the side of Arthur's face.

"I'm tired." the man croaked and Eames couldn't help the small giggle of relief slipping his lips.

"I know darling, but you'll have to fight a little longer." he whispered and pressed his lips to his sweaty brow.

"I need to lay down." Arthur slurred and let out a huge breath now when he was given a break from the pain. "I need to close my eyes for just a second." Ever so carefully Eames placed him on the bed. With a loud sigh Arthur rolled over on the side and crawled up as much as he could.

He looked depleted. Eames didn't like it.

"You're nearly there." he murmured as he rubbed his back. The next contraction hit and his body tensed as he let out a long grunt.

"There's pressure." he growled and arched his back. "Oh shit..." Eames couldn't tell if he was pushing or not. Whatever he was doing he was doing it with all his might. Everything was moving very quickly all of a sudden.

"Arthur?" Mal asked and moved close to his face. "Is this how you wanna do it?" Eames was just about to ask 'do what?' when Arthur nodded hurriedly as an answer to that question. "On your side?" He nodded again and let out a huff of air as the contraction ended. "Okay. Then we're getting started." She moved away from the bed to fetch the thing she needed and Eames looked down at Arthur in panic.  
>"This is it?" he asked stupidly and Arthur let out a strained laugh.<p>

"Give me a pillow." he ordered and waved for the headboard that was now by his feet. None of them would ever really remember how they ended up this way on the bed. Then again none of them could really remember how they ended up IN bed either so there was no idea questioning it.

Also, Eames couldn't understand how Arthur had moved from being a panting animal listening to his instinct, to being his normal self who laughed at his husband stupidity. He decided not to question that either. Childbirth was fucked up.

Mal placed the towels by Arthur's feet and prepped herself with gloves and tools. Eames found himself with Arthur's leg tossed over his shoulder and with a perfect view of everything that was happening.

"Don't go passing out on me, Eames." Arthur ordered during his concentrated breathing and Eames could do little less than shake his head. Fear was creeping up on him again. Because Arthur was having their baby. Eames thought he must look more of a mess that Arthur does at the moment.

A contraction reared up and Arthur pushed on command. Curling around his bump, he held onto Eames strong arms and Eames found himself utterly impressed. This was the moment when he realised the true capacity of Arthur. The strength hidden in that lanky body and the amount of pain it could sustain. He'd never been this in love with him.

"You're staring." Arthur huffed with a smile as the contraction let up. Eames blinked.

"I'm not sure what to do." he confessed. Arthur's smile grew broader and his thumb rubbed over the black ink on Eames arm.

"You think I do?"

That smile hit Eames in the face like a backhander and soon enough he could feel the pull in the corners of his mouth. Damn Arthur and his damn dimples. He could really make a man feel ridiculous. But that smile faltered as the pain started up again and he pressed the side of his face to the pillow.

"Oh god that hurts." he cried and took a couple of deep breaths.

"Big push, Arthur." Mal smiled. "Give me a strong one." And Arthur pushed, strong and loudly.

"You're doing great, darling." Eames said and felt nearly ashamed that Arthur had calmed him and not the other way around. Just that two second smile had brought him a confidence and Eames was feeling oddly comfortable in this situation all of a sudden. He was scared, but not terrified.

"There we go, Arthur. I can see some hair!"

Scratch that. Eames was fucking horrified!

Arthur yelled as the contraction reached its peek and Eames brought himself to look down. Yes. There was definitely hair. And everything around him disappeared for one short second when the only thing of importance was that he'd just seen a glimpse of his daughter.

"Jesus christ!" he quaked and felt the tears build up. "Jesus christ!"

"Just get her out." Arthur moaned and squeezed Eames arms a little harder.

"She's right there, Arthur!" he said excitedly and bowed down to press many kissed to his face. "Oh god, she's right there." Arthur didn't seem to give a single flying fuck wherever his baby was right now and no one was blaming him. He pushed again. Hard and Eames felt his heart leap as they were getting closer.  
>Ten minutes later came the crowning, and Arthur howled in pure pain and tried to squirm away from it.<p>

"Nearly there." Eames said loudly and rubbed his waist, trying his best to keep him still. "Nearly there. She's coming, Arthur!"

"Get her out!" Arthur spat and panted heavily as Mal eased the head out by pressing a folded towel to his bottom. "Fuck! Get her out!"  
>Eames felt his soul leave his vessel when he laid eyes on his daughters face for the first time. There she was. Tiny, wrinkly, a complete mess. But so beautiful that she would make mountains bow and oceans divide. Never in his life had he been in the presence of something so powerful and he found himself gaping. A shiver went through him and tears started to fall.<p>

"Oh my god!" he cried and nearly forgot about his labouring husband.

"Eames?" Arthur cried and pulled him by his arms. Eames turned his head and stared at his in utter shock.

"Oh my god, Arthur, she's bloody beautiful!" he cried and leaned over to kiss his face. "You're amazing, darling. Just the shoulders." And Arthur pushed, with every last drop of strength in him while Eames didn't know where to turn.

Then he saw his daughter enter the world and suddenly everything else in the entire universe had become very uninteresting. Because there she was. Limp and purple. The most beautiful girl.

Eames don't know how but Arthur was suddenly on his back, crying as he looked upon the child that'd been placed on his chest. His hands hoovered around her as Mal rubbed her nearly violently with a towel. After three, way too long seconds, the girl twitched as life sprung through her and she drew her first breath which then left her as the tiniest scream Eames had ever heard.

"Oh." Arthur cried and wrapped his hands around her as Mal moved away. "There you are."

Eames let out a huge breath and pulled his hair by the roots as he watched his daughter in his husband's arms. Because this was the most beautiful thing he'd seen in his entire life. Drinking the sight, tears rolled down his cheeks and the feeling of pride grew in his chest and spread like wildfire through him. This was his family. His perfect little family that he would do everything for. Sobbing he leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to his husband's forehead. He couldn't believe he could have missed this.

"I love you." he sobbed and caressed his messy hair. "I love you so much." Arthur let out a huge sigh and tilted his head back to catch his lips. "Oh my god, she's bloody beautiful."

Her hair was dark as the night sky, her eyes a misty newborn blue, and her hands like little starfishes as she experimented by stretching her short arms. Her button nose was worth all the kisses in the world and her lips pouted as she grunted on Arthur's chest.

"She's so tiny." Arthur cried and cupped her little head, rubbed the pad of his thumb across her soft eyebrow and Eames felt utterly complete all of a sudden. This was the moment where they started their new life, and he would never forget it.

"Hello, baby girl." Arthur whispered and scooted her closer to his neck so he could press his first kiss to her forehead. She made the most adorable sound and Eames melted at the sight of it all. "It's good to see you."

Eames let out a small whimper and crawled down beside his husband, placed his head on his shoulder and observed the little creature they'd just been given. He reached out and pressed the tip of his finger to the palm of her hand and a shiver went through him as she grabbed onto him.

"She's strong." he whispered and wiped his heavy tears before he made a mess on Arthur's shoulder.

"She's yours, isn't she?" Arthur giggled and let his head fall to the side so it rested to Eames'. "I don't want to say I told you so, but aren't you glad you didn't miss this?" Both crying and laughing, Eames had to agree with a nod.

"Thank you, darling." he whispered and turned his head up to kiss him. "Thank you so much." Arthur giggled and nuzzled his hair.

"We need to cut the cord." Mal said while wiping her own tears with her arms because her hands were covered in bloody fluids. Turn her over for a bit so I can tie it up." Eames sat up and help his husband turn the little girl over on her back. She cried angrily and flailed her little arms and legs in protest. It was the cutest thing Eames had ever seen.

"Oh, don't worry, honey." Arthur squealed and held her little hand while Mal worked. "It'll be over in a minute." Mal tied it off and offered Eames the scissors that he held with steady hands.  
>"Right here?" he asked and waited for Mal to nod before he did anything stupid. And just like that their baby girl was on her own support.<p>

"She's beautiful." Mal sniffled and helped to turn her over on her tummy again so Arthur could continue to bond. The next second she was wrapped his Eames arms and had his lips pressed to his forehead.

"Thank you." he sighed and let his hand sail over her back as he pulled back. "Thank you so much."

"Oh no problem." she smiled and wiped a few more tears. "I'm just happy everything worked out fine. Do you have a name for her?"

"We're naming her Clara." Arthur sighed and swirled his fingers over the baby's short hair. "Clara Julie Eames." Eames smiled proudly and placed a big hand on his daughter's back.

"Little Clara." he murmured and leaned down to press a kiss to the back of her head. "My little Clara." Never in his life had he been this happy his husband was so damn stubborn. He could have missed this. All of this. But thanks to Arthur he hadn't. He'd seen his daughter enter the world, he'd been there the whole time. He would forever be thankful for this. He looked up at Arthur with worship and the man looked back at him with that dimpled smile like he could read his mind.

"Do you want to hold her?" he asked in a whisper and Eames nodded as he felt his fingers itch. "Take her for a moment then. I've still got some work to do."

Every so carefully he scooped her up and a whimper left her as he pressed his to his chest. She gave a small grunt and turned her head to mouth on his shirt. She was his everything now. His air and earth. His water and fire.

He stepped out of the bed while Mal helped Arthur clean up, walked the room back and forth as he studied this little creature. She had his chin, no doubt. Arthur's nose. Maybe even his forehead. She was theirs. Only theirs. And he only tore his gaze from her when he heard Arthur's tired moans on the bed. Mal was helping him move and Arthur grimaced as his loins ached.

"Your dad is amazing, precious." he whispered and pressed a kiss to her tiny nose. "He's the most amazing man in the whole world and we're very lucky to have him." He wiped a couple of tears and beamed proudly. "And we're even more lucky to have you." He was mesmerised by the sight of her. Completely new and so fragile it still felt like she could concur the world and Eames felt like he would lift of the ground any moment now. The pride was filling him like hot air and he didn't know what to do with it all.

"We should try some feeding." Mal said suddenly and pulled the duvet of the bed to throw in the washer. "I'll spend the night so you can get some sleep and wash up. You need all the help you can get now." She gave Arthur a comforting smile and he sighed where he sat leaned to the bed frame with two thick pillows behind him. All he managed to give her was a nod. "Alright, bring her over, Eames."

He placed her carefully in Arthur's tired arms and Arthur looked brighter the moment he was able to hold her again. He gazed upon her with complete adoration and kissed her little hand that waved in front of his lips.

"Let's see if you can get her to latch on." Mal said and unbuttoned his shirt. It was easier than any of the had expected. Clara latched on without any fuzz and Mal seemed pretty jealous as it happened, yet relieved. "Good girl." she smiled and helped Arthur find his grip around her. "Make sure she gets air. Like that. Perfect." Arthur gave his girl a smile Eames knew was reserved for her only. It was a warm, fatherly smile that Eames had never seen before and as he crawled down under the cover beside him he could tell that he would never get tired of it. He wrapped his arm around his Arthur and nuzzled that spot behind his ear.

"She's amazing." Arthur murmured happily and carded a hand through her dark tuft of hair. "She's the tiniest human I've ever seen." Eames sighed and joined his hand on her tiny head, played with the hair soft as silk and gazed lovingly as she nursed.

Little Clara continued her meal while her fathers kept an eye on her. Mal cleaned the room, washed the dirty sheets and clothes while checking up on them every other minute and the boys hardly noticed her. They wouldn't notice much more than Clara right now. She was the centre of the universe to them.

"We should out a diaper on her before she does her business on me." Arthur said as she let go and fell asleep in his arms. "I'm gross enough right now."

"Nonsense." Eames grinned, but climbed out of the bed anyway, kissing Arthur as he climbed over him. "You're perfect in every way." He hurried into the bathroom and returned with the tiny nappy and to the sight of Arthur carefully placing Clara on his lap.

"There we go." he whispered and took the nappy from Eames. "Get her a hat from her cabinet, too. And her blanket."

Soon enough, Clara was snuggled close to Arthur's naked chest, wearing nothing but her nappy and her hat, and the purple blanket covering her back. Mal had insisted on kangaroo time as she'd seen them reaching for a onsie. She would not let them skip any forms of bonding. Clara slept soundly with her chubby cheek pressed to Arthur's collarbone, her little breaths caressing his skin warmly and her little twitches sending happy shivers through him.

"You alright?" Eames asked suddenly and placed his head next to Arthur's while he rubbed his finger over Clara's chubby cheek.

"I'm more than alright." Arthur said with a giggle without taking his eyes of the little creature on his chest. "Sore, but more than alright" Eames hummed and joined Arthur's hand on Clara's back. He could feel her breathing, her little heart flutter.

"She looks quite alien, doesn't she?" Arthur said rather suddenly and cocked his head as he looked down at her sleeping face.

"What?" Eames laughed, but couldn't deny that he somewhat agreed.

"Look at her." Arthur giggled. "She's all puffy, her head is kind of pointy, all pink. She's kind of ridiculous actually." Eames burst into happy laughter and flung his other arm around Arthur too.

"I love you." he said and hugged him tight without squashing the little girl. "You're amazing."

"Shut up." Arthur scoffed and gave Eames a nudge which made Clara twitch on his chest. "Look what you're doing. You're waking her."

"_I'm_ waking her?!" Eames questioned accused and gave Arthur a soft kick in the shin. "Don't be daft." Clara pulled a grumpy face and stretched her shaking little arms before opening her eyes for the second time. Eames did not let a second pass before he crawled close to make contact. "Hello baby girl." She looked at him like she already hated the world and he giggled happily at the sight. "She's as mad as you Arthur." he smiled and looked up at his husband who gave him the exact same face as their baby girl. Eames laughed loudly and Clara twitched on Arthur's chest. "I can't believe how much she looks like you."

"You're scaring her, you big idiot." Arthur grinned and pushed her closer to his shoulder. "What's daddy doing, huh?" he asked and kissed her little nose. "Is he teasing you? You better get used to it. He'll give you trouble like no other."

"Shut up." Eames smiled and nuzzled Clara's soft ear. "I'm not that bad, turnip. "Your papa on the other hand will bore you to death with his endless facts and what he calls interesting footnotes."

"I hate you." Arthur laughed and leaned over to kiss his beautiful Eames whom looked at him with complete fondness. Arthur beamed. It was hard to tell that he'd been through hours of labour.

"I love you too." he murmured and turned his gaze to the little girl who yawned toothlessly.

"You wanna go to your daddy, little girl?" Arthur whispered and pressed a kiss to her head. "Have some kangaroo time with him perhaps?"

The process was slow. Eames tossed his shirt into a corner and Arthur tilted Clara back into his hands. She was not happy about that. A small whine left her throat as Arthur's warm and comfortable chest was no longer pressed against her and her legs and arms flailed as she let out an unhappy cry.

"Don't worry, little lady." Eames smiled as he took her. "There we go." He placed her on his chest and folded the blanket around her tiny body. "Hey there, teeny. Look at us, ey. A proper family is what we are now. Who would have thought?"

"You sound surprised." Arthur sighed as he snuggled up against him.

"I would be lying if I say I'm not." Eames smiled and peeled the hat off Clara's head to have a look at her silky hair again. "You're the most beautiful girl, Clara. You'll do great things. I'm sure of it."

* * *

><p>I hope you like it! Please leave a review!<p> 


End file.
